


Christmas Morning

by JKlog



Series: A Strange Visitor [2]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas Presents, First Kiss, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, The Sentinel Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Jim tells Blair about his dream.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: A Strange Visitor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566649
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Drabble Day - due 17 Dec - wrapping paper (optionally wrapping) prompt





	Christmas Morning

On Christmas morning Jim and Blair overslept. They deserved it after the disaster that had been the day before. When they got up, they made brunch, consisting of roast beef with mashed potatoes and gravy, which would have been Christmas Eve dinner if they hadn’t been so tired.

After brunch, they opened their presents. Jim gave Blair a book that he had noticed Blair had been drooling over. Blair tore the wrapping paper, because they said it gave good luck. When he saw the book, he beamed at Jim.

“My God! ‘From Earth Spirits to Sky Gods. The Socioecological Origins of Monotheism, Individualism, and Hyper-Abstract Reasoning, From the Stone Age to the Axial Iron Age’ by Bruce Lerro. Just what I wanted! Thanks, Jim!”

Jim was very glad to see his guide so happy. Blair gave him a package with blue and silver wrapping paper. He started to neatly unwrap it, when Blair told him: “Hey, Jim! Tear it up! It’s for good luck.”

He then tore it, and found a small but long wooden box. He opened it, and there it was, a necklace with a long silver chain and hanging from it, a wolf shaped pendant.

Jim looked at it, not understanding much about that present.

“I know you don’t use jewelry, Jim, but you can wear this necklace under your shirt, nobody will notice it. But I’ll know that my spirit guide will be with you at all times and protect you.”

Jim smiled. His guide was so sweet! He had to tell him how he felt about him. And now was the moment.

“Blair…” And the aforementioned widened his eyes when he heard his first name. “I have to tell you something. I had a dream last night, at least I think it was a dream, ‘cause I thought I was awake…”

“You had a lucid dream, Jim! That’s amazing! Not many people have those. I myself never had one. Tell me about it.”

“Well, I heard a noise and got up. Santa Claus came down the chimney and was there in the living room. I nearly shot him. He said he knew a lot of things about me and about you, too. He knew my Chopek name. But what’s most important, he knew about my feelings for you.”

Blair’s eyes widened even more, if it was possible.

“Santa Claus? Your feelings for me? That’s very weird, Jim.”

Jim felt his heart sank. “You don’t want to hear about it?”

“Nooo, Jim, I do want to hear about it. It’s just weird.”

“Well, he advised me to tell you how I felt about you, because he said you felt that way too. I love you, Blair.”

And to make himself understood, he cupped Blair’s face in his hands and kissed him.

When he pulled back to look at his friend, Blair’s face had an expression of complete astonishment.

“You love me? As being in love with? L-O-V-E? Is that true?”

“Yes, Chief. I love you. I’m in love with you.”

Now Blair’s facial expression was one of pure joy.

“I love you too, Big Guy!” And he put his arms around Jim’s neck, kissing the stuffing out of him.

When they finished kissing, they looked each other with teary eyes and grins on their faces.

“What now?” asked Blair.

“Now you sleep with me upstairs and we make your room an office.”

“And what about our friends, shall we tell them?”

“One step at a time, Chief. Hey, what’s that?”

“What?”

“That little piece of red fabric hanging from the fireplace’s door…”


End file.
